


This is just a tiff

by DoneGhosting



Series: Wonky Mob AU [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Aggression, Alternate Universe - Mob, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Manhandling, Smut, Violence, aggressive smut, description of injury, heed the warnings, not silly or fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoneGhosting/pseuds/DoneGhosting
Summary: He goes missing for a week and that's suspicious to Shane.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Wonky Mob AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043097
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	This is just a tiff

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to name/title things.  
> Is the emotional and mental turmoil I’m going through fueling this? Perhaps.  
> Am I listening to a steamy playlist that was removed from YT? Also, perhaps.  
> Anyway, here’s more of that wonky mob au. That’s the official name of this au btw, I have no standards.  
> I want to be clear in case my tags were not: They fight, it leads to rough angry play, it may seem dub-con but it’s not, they’re not soft people is what I wanna say this is a Mob AU after all. Take caution, take care.  
> If you or anyone you personally know is mentioned here? What are you doing bro, turn back please. Thanks!

Shane steps into his office in the afternoon after a long day of meeting the spineless jackasses who call themselves leaders of the other side of the city. He’s had to navigate the dumbest conversation of his life that day and all because those morons couldn’t accept that he’s already got his side of the city under control and running smoothly.

His headache is well on its way to becoming a gargantuan one that will knock him out for long hours, but he can’t relax just yet. He needs to debrief with his people and figure out what they got from the meeting. He knows the guys he posted outside will have something for him, he likes getting the whole picture, just as well as he knows that the other side is doing the same. They may be civil to each other right now but that doesn’t mean that they’re not keeping tabs on each other, that’s just being smart.

His phone rings out the shrill tone he set for his driver.

Shane sighs. He wants a moment to himself; it’s been too long since he’s just been able to stop fucking thinking. The entire week has been a stressful pile of shit that just keeps on expanding!

“What?” he answers the phone and sinks into his couch and doesn’t try to hide the relieved noise that escapes him.

“Found him.”

And that makes Shane sit upright.

“Where?”

“In his clinic.” and Shane can hear the disbelief in Danny’s voice.

“What do you mean in his clinic?” Shane enunciates carefully, fully aware that he is only a hairbreadth away from blowing his lid.

“As in we were doing a regular check, just thought we’d take a quick look there and there he is, working like normal, kissing doggy booboos or whatever.” Danny sounds casual and Shane knows it’s a put-on sort of casualness to keep him from losing his cool.

Shane takes a moment and stares out the window across from him, he doesn’t really look at anything because his mind is going a mile a minute. Ryan has been missing for about a week, and normally that wouldn’t be alarming, except what’s normal for them is that when Ryan wants time to himself or space away from Shane he just tells him to his face _I don’t wanna see you for a few days_ or _I need to focus on the clinic for a couple weeks alright?_ Or _I’m visiting family out of state for some time_. Ryan has never been afraid of him and always expresses exactly what he needs from Shane. So Ryan suddenly falling off the face of the earth for a week without a heads up? Alarming.

Shane pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales loudly, trying to calm down. Ryan disappears suddenly, phone off, messages not delivered, only his assistants running the clinic, no one coming or going from his apartment, and then reappears at his place of work a week later and does not even deign to let him know _hey, uh so you might have noticed I was gone for a bit there I actually have an explanation_. Not only is this alarming, it’s also dawning on Shane that it’s suspicious. Shane hates suspicious.

His grip on his phone tightens, “Alright, get him here,” he doesn’t have to check, he knows Danny is still waiting, “Later, and make sure it’s through the back alright? I don’t want anyone to know he’s here.” While his people have seen Ryan come and go around his place before he doesn’t want them to know now in case what he’s thinking turns out to be true.

“Sure thing.”

“And maybe rough him up a bit.” he says almost jokingly.

“...Boss?” he hears the hesitation in Danny’s voice.

“What?” he snaps.

“Uh, well he looks kinda rough already...”

Shane clicks his tongue, “What do you mean?”

“His arm’s wrapped up, think he mighta’ messed it up or something.”

Shane closes his eyes for a moment, “Fine. Fine, just get him here.” he ends the phone call.

He sets his phone down on the coffee table in front of him. There’s a storm roiling inside of him. It only takes one thought and everything he knows about Ryan is being put under a very harsh light. Suspicion is a tool he’s learned to work with and appreciate his entire life. It’s been used against him a healthy amount and he’s always been appreciative of the people who were smart enough to do that. It’s also been the thing standing between him and a bullet to the back of the head many times. He’s learned to listen to this feeling well and he hates that it’s pointing at Ryan right now. It fills him with a sick feeling and he wants to crawl out of his own skin.

The problem with doubting the people he’s let inside his very close circle is that it’s not just a danger to him but to his entire operation as well, not to mention the danger to the rest of those in that circle. They’re the people who are so dear to him that the only way he knows how to protect them is to keep them right there with him. Can’t send them away, can’t entrust their safety to anyone who’s not under his direct command.

Now he has to think of contingency plans.

He’s always known there was a danger to involving himself with someone who’s involved in the underground work of the other guys. To be fair Ryan isn’t an important supplier of anything, nor is he a vital part of the other guys’ operations. He’s a vet, and his clinic is on the outskirts of the other guys’ territory, he doubts anyone important even knows who he is. It’s a big city, a really big city, split in half between him and the other guys, territories clearly marked and agreed upon, in fact, they’d agreed that having two powers controlling the city is much more intimidating to any buffoon in a suit who thinks he can sweep in and try anything stupid like “clean up the city”. They keep things clean and running smoothly between them, and they don’t need a guy chasing after political gain to mess anything up.

Even with the fact of Ryan's insignificance to the other side, and the smooth sailing between the two sides of the city, it never hurt to be wary of your competition. Sure, they present a united front in the face of authorities but they’re not friends at the end of the day, and suspicion is always locked and loaded towards them. But, all that is not enough to doubt him, what _does_ cast a shadow of sickening suspicion is the fact that Ryan's vet clinic does not just treat sick little animals. Ryan's late work hours and unfortunate location of his clinic makes it so that unscrupulous people find him to fix them up after altercations they can’t admit to in front of a human medical professional.

So, if someone were to find out somehow that the boss is getting chummy with someone who technically falls under the territory of the other side things could get unpleasant for several people.

Shane killed some time with smoking and answering some requests and soon it’s dark out.

While looking over a piece of paper he’s been pretending to read for 15 minutes Danny raps on the door in his distinctive way.

Shane throws the paper to the side, “Come in.” affecting the most casual tone he possibly could in the face of the hot rage building in his stomach.

Danny opens the door, lets himself in first and drags a scowling Ryan in behind him. Granted Ryan isn’t really dragging his feet but he does seem annoyed.

Danny doesn’t say anything and leaves as soon as he gets a nod from Shane, closing the door firmly behind him.

Shane sits back, elbows resting on the armrests, and steeples his finger in front of his face. His silence makes Ryan scowl harder.

“What is your problem?” Ryan breaks the silence.

“What do you mean?” Shane replies calmly.

Ryan scoffs, “Why did Danny drag me out of the clinic like that? He didn’t even say anything! He wouldn’t answer any of my questions.”

“So, you care about answers now?” Shane’s tone is still the same calm, almost disinterested.

“Excuse me?” Ryan narrows his eyes.

Shane blows out a breath and leaves his seat. He walks purposefully towards Ryan, noting the arm in the sling, wrapped up but not in a cast, and stops only when he’s in Ryan’s space. He knows it’s a cheap intimidation technique… he also knows it doesn’t work on Ryan. Old habits and all that.

“Where were you?” he asks softly.

Ryan’s eyes widen slightly, “This? This is what you dragged me here for? You couldn’t ask over the phone?”

“I did. I tried. Did you answer your phone?”

Ryan works his jaw for a moment then breaks their intense stare-off, “I lost my phone.”

“Did you now?” The sour suspicion inside Shane climbs up his throat.

“Yeah, I uh, it broke and I tried to fix it but,”

“Did you lose it or break it?” Shane interrupts.

Ryan goes back to glaring at him, “It broke and I lost it you asshole! Why are you interrogating me?”

Shane shrugs, “I just want to know why you’ve been MIA for the past week.”

“It’s not like this is the first time,” Ryan narrows his eyes.

“No, but usually you give me a heads up. Usually, you don’t just disappear. _Usually_ , you let me know when you’re back.”

“So what you missed me?”

Shane gives him a small smile, lacking in humor, his eyes anything but gentle, “The timing of your disappearance is very… let’s say curious. Do you know that we were gearing up for a transaction?” Shane is suddenly animated, in a faux cheerful manner, and Ryan’s throat bobs, “It was supposed to happen this morning in fact. But I just had this, this gut feeling, ya know, so I made a call and put it off for a bit. Of course, the people on the other side of this deal were, let’s say miffed, I like that word, miffed! Anyway, they were miffed, but I explained that it was best to wait because I believe there was a leak… Can you believe that Ryan! I had a leak! Someone, some mad idiot, thought it would be a good idea to leak information about _my_ work.” he scoffed sarcastically.

He’s acting uncaring but he’s watching Ryan like a hawk.

Finally, Ryan licks his lips and looks somewhere around Shane’s collarbones, “Why are you telling me this? You know I don’t care about your work.”

Shane snaps his fingers, “That’s true! You don’t care, it would be completely pointless and risk-free to say anything work-related in front of you!”

Ryan’s eyes snap to his in a flash, full of fire, “Fuck you! What are you implying?”

Shane’s fake cheer dissipates and is replaced with a cold hard stare.

“Where. were. you?” he enunciates carefully.

Ryan’s chest moves with a deep breath, “What does it matter? If you have something to say then say it.”

A quiet tension settles between them.

Then Shane moves. He leans into Ryan’s space so much that Ryan has to lean backward, but stubbornly keeps his feet where they are. Shane moves his arm around and behind Ryan and the click of the door lock sounds in the quiet room. Ryan’s eyes widen a little but he keeps them on Shane’s. Another stare off.

Shane’s hand does not return to his side, instead, in a flash he’s clutching the back of Ryan’s shirt and heaves him about, using the element of surprise to his advantage, and he’s got Ryan slammed face-first into the door (Ryan yelps), Shane’s arm is now across Ryan’s shoulders pressing into him painfully.

“Who have you talked to?” Shane snarls lowly into Ryan’s ear.

Ryan grunts and tries to push Shane off, “Nobody you fucker. Why the fuck do you think I talked to anybody?”

“Don’t fuck with me Ryan.” he presses his whole body against Ryan and hears a whoosh of breath leaving Ryan and then a wince.

“I’m...” another wince, “Fuck you! I didn’t talk to anyone about your precious deals, I don't even listen half the time when you talk. Get off me!”

Shane growls in frustration and pushes his knee up and into the small of Ryan’s back.

“Fuck! Stop!”

Ryan’s attempts to get free double in effort but his arm seems to hinder him quite a bit, he winces and grunts in pain.

“Not until you tell the truth baby.”

“I am. And why do you think it’s me? Why couldn’t it have been anyone else?” Ryan almost yells and slams his palm into the door in front of him.

“My people don’t talk… you’re not my people.”

Ryan’s thrashing stops and he’s breathing hard.

So is Shane it seems.

Shane gets his knee off Ryan’s back and leans away from him a little.

He hears Ryan swallow, “If you’re so sure, why didn’t you kill me?”

Suddenly the anger inside him zaps right up into his brain, baring his teeth, Shane slams his fist harshly on the door above Ryan’s head.

Ryan doesn’t flinch but his shoulders tense.

“You know why,” he seethes, “and that’s exactly why you’d be the one to talk.”

In the small space left for him, Ryan turns around, his face is red, furious and his eyes are hard, “I didn’t. I didn’t. How many times do I have to say it?”

“How many times do you have to say it till you believe it?” he snaps back.

“I didn’t do it you piece of shit!” Ryan yells and shoves him in the chest with his good arm, “I didn’t get fucked up for a week for you to accuse me,” he cuts himself off mid yell, face shocked like he hadn’t meant to say that.

Which is exactly what makes Shane jump right on, “What did you say? What do you mean?” he narrows his eyes and leans his head down to be on eye level with Ryan.

Ryan shakes his head as if bringing himself back to the moment, “No, I...Shit I… I mean,” he swallows harshly and licks his lips.

Shane’s patience runs out.

He snaps his hand up and he has Ryan’s jaw in his hand, his fingers pressing hard into his cheeks, he pushes until Ryan’s head is pressed against the door behind him; his brows knit.

“Say that again. Explain. Right now, or I swear to God Ryan.” he growls right into his face.

Ryan growls right back, “Quit it. You can’t scare me and you know that.”

Shane tightens his grip on his face, “Fine.”

With his other hand grabs the arm in the sling and Ryan grunts in pain and finally manages to shove him off completely. Shane is shoved back a few steps.

“You’re not leaving this room until you talk.”

Ryan glares at him and cradles his arm.

“What did you mean you got fucked up? Your arm? Did someone do that?”

Ryan doesn’t respond, just keeps glaring at him furiously.

“I don’t have to be the one asking the questions Ryan. Someone else could do it, and they won’t be as nice as me.”

Ryan scoffs, “I told you, you can’t scare me.”

Shane nods and sucks at the back of his teeth.

A beat passes and then… Shane moves forward, grabs fist-fulls of Ryan’s shirt, spins him around, Ryan yells and trips on his own feet, and ends up crashing to the floor.

He groans in pain and tries, too late, to protect his hurt arm.

“You fucking asshole,” his eyes are squeezed shut and more curses wheeze out of him aimed at Shane.

Shane runs a hand through his messed up hair, breathing harshly, he watches Ryan on the floor, “Really! Well I guess I’ll have to take that sling off and find out what happened myself.”

Ryan’s eyes widen immediately and he kicks out at Shane’s legs, “Don’t touch me! don’t even...” he kicks him some more but Shane is already moving around the kicking and the thrashing and sits himself right on top of Ryan’s knees, hands on Ryan’s shoulders to keep him still.

“Stop squirming,” he growls.

Ryan arches his back to dislodge Shane, but he gets a poke to his hurt arm for his troubles and he falls back panting with the effort and the pain.

They’re still for a moment, and then Ryan is thrashing again and Shane is holding him down again.

“Fucking get off already!”

“Fuck you doc. Tell the truth and I’ll get off.”

Ryan growls and tries to buck Shane off harshly.

Shane huffs a disbelieving laugh and leans his body weight more on Ryan’s torso.

“Oh what’s this?!” he says, delighted, “You’re liking this.” he grinds his hips into Ryan’s hard on.

“Fuck off! you’re hard too.” Ryan grunts out, still trying to buck him off. Maybe.

“Are you trying to get me off or are you rubbing yourself off on me?”

“Get yourself off you piece of shit.”

“Alright.”

Ryan yelps as Shane leans down and bites his neck and starts to earnestly grind his hips into Ryan’s.

Ryan growls indignantly, “I didn’t mean for real you...”

“Want me to stop?”

“...”

“Didn’t think so.”

Shane sits up and undoes both their pants, Ryan’s curious and furious eyes still on him, he gets them both out and wrapped tightly in his fist, pulling a loud groan from Ryan who throws his head back.

Shane watches Ryan’s face raptly, biting his lips and grunting in time with his own rhythm.

He tightens his hand on them both and Ryan keens and arches his back. Shane drinks up Ryan’s reactions greedily.

They don’t last, they couldn’t have. They’re running high on adrenaline and aggression.

“Ugh, Shane,” Ryan calls to him but doesn’t finish his thought.

With a twist of his hand Ryan screws his eyes shut tightly and comes right across his own shirt.

Seeing Ryan pulse in his hand drives Shane hurtling towards his own end, also all over Ryan’s shirt, and he bites his lip so hard he knows it will be throbbing later.

They’re both panting loudly but otherwise there is no sound in the room.

Ryan looks down at his shirt and wrinkles his nose, “You couldn't aim anywhere else?” he says hoarsely.

Shane rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

“Really? You were hounding me to talk just now.”

“You wanna start this again?”

Ryan blows out a long breath and looks away, “No.”

Shane shakes his head, steadies himself with a hand on the floor and heaves himself off of Ryan to sit beside him.

He sits and listens to Ryan breathing for a minute.

His lips _are_ throbbing.

He huffs and tucks himself away, turns and tucks Ryan away too.

“Don’t be a baby.” he scolds halfheartedly when Ryan hisses.

“Ffff, whatever.” is the intelligent response he gets.

Shane sighs, he’s still pissed but the fire’s simmering right now, instead of raging.

He moves and starts tugging at the sling.

“N-no, stop already.”

“Enough.” he says sharply and it makes Ryan pause, “I’ve hurt you enough. I’ll take a look and then I won’t touch it again.”

Ryan reluctantly lets him undo the sling. Watches with wary eyes as Shane unwraps the arm, wincing every now and then.

Shane takes note of every wince and tries to be gentle.

He really isn’t prepared for what’s hiding underneath. He really hadn’t thought far enough ahead to expect anything but the red, bubbled, and burnt skin on the inside of Ryan’s forearm put a stop to his thoughts completely.

It isn’t even a small burn, it’s a sizable one, covering a big part of his forearm.

He stares at it for too long.

“What. the fuck Ryan?”

Ryan doesn’t meet his eyes.

Shane pushes, “Vets don’t play with enough fire for this to happen.”

“Maybe it wasn’t at work, maybe I fucked up a barbecue.” he tries to shrug but he sounds way too defeated.

“For fucks sake Ryan. Tell me what happened… who did this?”

Ryan swallows and breathes in deep, “I can’t- if I say anything- just drop it- I...”

Shane pushes down his instinct to lash out again, he carefully takes hold of Ryan’s jaw again, gentler this time, and turns his head so they’re facing each other.

“Just tell me. It won’t leave this room. I promise.”

Ryan tries to look away but he doesn’t let him, so he sees when the tears start to build in Ryan’s eyes. They don’t fall, but they’re there.

“I don’t know who they are, but they grabbed me after I closed up the clinic. They took me far, or that’s what it felt like in the car, like I was in there for hours. They kept asking me about...” he swallows, “about your deals, one in particular,” he frowns, blinking away the tears, “but I don’t know anything, I wasn’t kidding when I said I tune out your work talk, not that it happens a lot around me but,”

Shane prompts him when trails off, “They said if I went to you or said anything that they’d burn my clinic and kill my employees. They’re all kids Shane! they’re just students, they have nothing to do with any of this,”

“And they kept you for a week?” he interrupts.

“I- yeah. They dropped me in front of the clinic and I tried to fix my arm.”

Shane is quiet, staring off into space for a few minutes, long enough that Ryan squirms uncomfortably and tries to pull his arm away from Shane’s hold.

It shakes Shane from his thoughts. He lets him go and gets up to find his phone.

Ryan is trying to re-wrap his arm when he notices what’s happening.

“What are you doing? Wait, you said it wouldn’t leave this room, Shane! Don’t!” his voice is frantic.

“Shh, it’s okay- Yeah hey Danny, could you get the Doc over here quick. Yeah, yeah. No I didn’t, just get him here.” he hangs up, and puts his hands up in a sign for peace.

“It’s just the Doc okay? He’ll look at your arm, nothing else.”

Ryan’s shoulders sag.

Shane sighs and finally helps him up and to the couch.

In a few minutes he’s got Ryan a new shirt and a glass of water.

A mere ten minutes later the doctor is in the room treating the burn expertly and has it bandaged up properly and leaving them with supplies for further care.

Danny’s at the door eyeing the scene skeptically but he doesn’t say anything.

Shane knows there will be opinions once Ryan’s gone. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

He convinces Ryan to stay the night, promising that it’ll be easier to take care of the burn if he has an extra set of hands, and it’s a testament to how exhausted Ryan is that he doesn’t argue as much as he usually does.

He sees Ryan to bed and waits for him to be out to leave the room and go back to his office, where Danny’s already waiting.

Shane runs a hand down his face heavily and pulls out a cigarette, lights it and smokes for a few minutes before Danny says anything.

“You didn’t burn him, right boss?”

Shane shoots him a nasty look.

Danny puts his hands up, “No offense boss, you were really pissed.”

Shane blows smoke in his direction childishly.

“So what happened?”

“I promised him it wouldn’t leave this room.”

Danny raises an eyebrow.

He looks around for a moment and points at the floor, “Well…we _are_ in the room boss.”

Shane smiles slowly, “I know.”

He smokes for a few more breaths.

“I need you to find some people for me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the ending * shrug*  
> let me know if you see any mistakes!


End file.
